Horkruks
Horkruks (ang. Horcrux) — przedmiot, w którym ktoś ukrył cząstkę własnej duszy. Cząstkę tę, można powierzyć także innej istocie żywej, chociaż nie jest to zbyt rozsądne. Jeśli jednak ciało zostanie zaatakowane lub nawet zniszczone, nie można umrzeć, ponieważ część duszy pozostaje na ziemi i jest nieuszkodzona. Rozczepienie to, jak twierdzi Horacy Slughorn, akt gwałtu. Jest to sprzeczne z naturą. Dokonuje się tego poprzez morderstwo, które rozdziera duszę. Czarodziej, który zamierza stworzyć horkruksa, wykorzystuje to rozdarcie do swoich celów: zamyka oddartą część odpowiednim zaklęciem. W związku z tym, horkruks jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem istoty ludzkiej, ponieważ ukryta w nim cząstka duszy jest zależna od swojego magicznego ciała. Nie może bez niego istnieć. Jednak, kiedy magiczny pojemnik nie jest naruszony, ukryta w nim cząstka duszy może wniknąć w kogoś, kto się do niego za bardzo zbliży emocjonalnie. Do zniszczenia horkruksa jest potrzebna bardzo silnie niszcząca substancja, po której użyciu nie jest on w stanie się naprawić (np. jad bazyliszka lub szatańska pożoga). Na poskładanie swojej duszy od nowa jest tylko jeden sposób: trzeba dogłębnie odczuć, co się zrobiło (skrucha). Niestety ból, jaki to sprawia, może człowieka zniszczyć. Powstawanie twórca]] Dusza człowieka, to materia niepodzielna – aby ją rozbić, trzeba dokonać najgorszego możliwego czynu, czyli popełnić morderstwo (najczęściej za pomocą zaklęcia Avada Kedavra). Jego dusza zostaje podzielona na części, lecz według profesora Horacego Slughorna – niewielu jest takich, którzy by tego pragnęli. Horkruksów można stworzyć wiele, jednakże jak powiedział wyżej wspomniany profesor- „nawet jedna zbrodnia jest rzeczą straszną, a co dopiero popełnić ich siedem.” Horkruksy a Lord Voldemort Żadnemu czarodziejowi nie udało się rozerwać duszy na więcej niż dwie części, do czasu Lorda Voldemorta, który stworzył 7 horkruksów. Z upływem czsu, Voldemort stawał się mniej ludzki, a przemianę, której się poddał, można wytłumaczyć tylko tym, że jego dusza uległa strasznemu okaleczeniu, a więc przekroczył granice tego, co nazywa się złem. Spowodowało to, że jego świat uczuć i odczuć bardzo się różnił od naszego. Horkruksami stawały się pieczołowicie przez niego wybierane przedmioty, cieszące się wielką sławą. Ofiary także nie były przypadkowe – musiały to być osoby znaczące. Po zniszczeniu horkruksów, Voldemort stał się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem z okaleczoną i pomniejszoną duszą. Horkruksy Lorda Voldemorta Lord Voldemort stworzył swoje horkruksy z pomocą profesora Horacego Slughorna i książki Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii: mały|Pierścień Marvolo Gauta|left * Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta – Voldemort ukradł go wujowi Morfinowi, stworzył przez zabicie swojego ojca i dziadków, a gdy udało mu się ukryć w nim cząstkę duszy nie chciał już nosić go na palcu. Ukrył go, wcześniej opatrzywszy najpotężniejszymi zaklęciami, w domu swoich przodków. Odnalazł go Albus Dumbledore, po czym zniszczył, używając do tego miecza Godryka Gryffindora, który był nasycony jadem Bazyliszka. thumb|Medalion Salazara Slytherina * Medalion Salazara Slytherina – Voldemort ukradł go Chefsibie Smith, po czym zamknął w nim cząstkę swojej duszy. Ukrył go w jaskini nad morzem, nad które przyjeżdżał na wycieczki wraz z innymi dziećmi z sierocińca. Zabezpieczył go silnymi zaklęciami. Medalion ten wykradł R.A.B., brat Syriusza Blacka. Nie udało mu się go zniszczyć. Po jego śmierci medalion został w rodzinnym domu Blacków, jako jedna z pamiątek. Po śmierci jego brata – Syriusza Blacka – medalion został skradziony przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Skonfiskowała mu go Dolores Umbridge. Harry Potter wykradł go, a zniszczył jego przyjaciel, Ron Weasley, przeszywając mieczem Gryffindora. thumb|78px|Czarka Helgi Huffelpuff|left * Czara Helgi Hufflepuff – Voldemort także ukradł ją Chefsibie Smith, po czym zamienił w horkruksa. Ukrył go w podziemiach Banku Gringotta, w skarbcu Lestrange'ów. Wykradł go Harry Potter. Zniszczyła go jego przyjaciółka, Hermiona Granger, przebijając kłem Bazyliszka. * Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw – przed wiekami, diadem ten ukradła Helena swojej matce Rowenie, po czym ukryła go w dziupli drzewa. Po kilkuset latach odnalazł go Voldemort i ukrył w nim cząstkę swojej duszy. Ukrył go w Pokoju Życzeń, w Hogwarcie. Odnalazł go Harry Potter. Przeszkodzić mu w tym chciał Vincent Crabbe, rzucając zaklęcie Szatańskiej Pożogi, w efekcie niestety sam zginął, ale pożoga zniszczyła diadem. thumb|144px| Nagini |left * Nagini – Voldemort ukrył w niej cząstkę duszy, tworząc kolejnego horkuksa. Nagini zawsze trzymała się blisko swojego pana, więc była bezpieczna, lecz i ten horkruks został zniszczony. Przyczynił się do tego Neville Longbottom, ścinając jej głowę mieczem Gryffindora. Nagini została horkruksem, gdyż była bardzo ważna i cenna dla Voldemorta, a jednocześnie dowodziła jego pochodzenia z rodu Slytherina. thumb|Dziennik Toma Riddle'a * Dziennik Toma Riddle'a – pierwszy stworzony horkruks, który powstał gdy Tom miał 16 lat. Został zamieniony w horkruksa, gdyż dowodził, iż jego stwórca jest spokrewniony ze Slytherinem. Powstał wraz ze śmiercią Jęczącej Marty, która została uśmiercona przez wzrok Bazyliszka. Możliwe są też inne powody – jako pierwszy horkruks stracony byłby mniejszą stratą od np. własności jednego z założycieli szkoły, zawierał dużą część życia Voldemorta (którego tak on nie chciał stracić) i był prawdopodobnie jedną z pierwszych nabytych przez niego rzeczy w ukochanym świecie czarodziejów. Dziennik ten został zniszczony przez Harry'ego Pottera kłem Bazyliszka. * Harry Potter – horkruks ten Voldemort stworzył nieświadomie, w momencie, gdy chciał zabić dziecko. Nie udało się to, ponieważ matka oddała za niego życie, zapewniając mu ochronę. Mordercze zaklęcie odbiło się, wyrywając Voldemorta z ciała i rozrywając jego duszę, której cząstka zamieszkała w Harrym, dając mu część mocy samego Lorda Voldemorta (umiejętność rozmowy z wężami). Horkruks został zniszczony przez Voldemorta, który próbował zabić Harry’ego (Harry przeżył). Co ciekawe wszystkie horkruksy Toma były niszczone w porządku chronologicznym stworzony (dziennik) został najwcześniej zniszczony, a stworzony najpóźniej (Nagini) został zniszczony na końcu. Chronologicznie: Dziennik, Pierścień, Medalion, Czarka, Diadem, Harry, Nagini. Harry Potter jako horkruks thumb|78px|[[Harry Potter przypadkowo stworzony Horkruks|left]] Harry stał się nietypowym horkruksem, niepełnym. Horkruks w nim powstał bez użycia odpowiednich zaklęć, cząstka duszy Voldemorta była bardziej jak pasożyt, niż rezydent w horkruksie, ponieważ Harry miewał wizje w piątej części serii, lub bolała go blizna kiedy Vordemort przeżywał silne emocje. Ponadto, Harry jak każdy człowiek był podatny na zranienia, „zniszczalny”, co nie leży w naturze horkruksów. Etymologia : hora z łac. - godzina, czas, pora roku; dehors z franc. ''na zewnątrz : '''hour' - z ang godzina ( w staroangielskim hor znaczyło nieczysty, zły, brudny ''), warty uwagi jest też związek ze współczesnym wyrazem '''whore' (czyt.: hor '') z ang. wulgarnie o prostytutce : przedrostek- 'hor-''' we współczesnym angielskim występuje w słowach hor-rible (straszny), horrifying : crux - z łac. 1. „krzyż”, 2. męka, tortura - dosł. śmierć poprzez ukrzyżowanieze słownika Mitologii Greków i Rzymian : z ang. - esencja, istota czegoś (tu: dusza) / w staroangielskim crux , cruce ''znaczą ''pojemnik, słój, dzban : ' : : Na stronie stworzonej przez fanów Harry Pottera podana jest definicja Horkruksa związana z jego funkcją - przedmiotu do przechowywania duszy - 'critical essence storehouse'. ''Biorąc pod uwagę francuskie znaczenie ''dehors - na zewnątrz, można odnieść to do wydzielonego fragmentu czegoś wewnątrz - duszy, która w każdym człowieku powinna zostać niepodzielna...Horkruks pozwala cząstce duszy istnieć poza ciałem człowieka. Na zewnątrz ma negatywne konotacje. :W łacińskim nazewnictwie gwiazdozbiorów znajdują się m.in. dwie konstelacje: jedna o nazwie Crux, której nazwa tłumaczona jest jako Krzyż i druga o nazwie Horologium, w skrócie Hor, co tłumaczone jest jako Zegar. Tłumaczenie całego słowa horkruks może oznaczać tyle, co zegar cierpienia. : :słowo 'crux' oznacza też 'zawiłą zagadkę'. Co może odnosić się zarówno do procesu tworzenia horkruksów (potężnych czarów potrzebnych do ich stworzenia i zniszczenia), jak i zawiłej drogi ponownego zjednoczenia duszy - tajemnicy ludzkiego sumienia.'Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty Kategoria:Zaklęcia Ciekawostki Związki z nazwą Horkruks - Hory W greckiej mitologii boginie Hory '(z gr. horai ) ' ''strzegą rytmu rządzącego naturą i ładu między ludźmi. Są personifikacją '''pór roku' (3 hory - prawość / sprawiedliwość / pokój) i godzin. Uosabiają porządek natury i czas, który człowiek odmierzał przez pory roku. W kontekście Horkruksów jest to o tyle istotne, że te czarnomagiczne przedmioty służyły do przechowania cząstki oddartej duszy czarnoksiężnika, który dokonał największego gwałtu na naturze - a więc morderstwa. Mitologiczne Hory strzegły porządku życia człowieka ,cyklu życia: narodzin - życia - śmierci. Horkrusy (jako przedmioty przechowujące duszę) miały zapewnić swemu 'właścicielowi' nieśmiertelność - a więc złamać te odwieczne prawa rządzące naturą. Voldemort zdobywa swoją potęgę poprzez bezprawie (morderstwa), niesprawiedliwość (prześladowanie) i wojnę (chaosu i śmierci) - jest zaprzeczeniem ideału uosabianego przez Hory (patrz: wyżej) Rozszczepienie duszy jest niezgodne z "jednorodnością duszy", jej zdolnością do czynienia dobra i siłą woli. Horkruksy - poza męką dla jej właściciela, uniemożliwiały mu ludzkie odczuwanie (współczucie, litość, wyrzuty), ale chroniły przed śmiercią. Obrazem takiej 'rozczłonkowanej duszy' jest skulona cząstka Voldemorta (sam ją przed chwilą zniszczył), którą Harry widzi na dworcu King's Cross, gdy spotyka umarłego Dumbledore'a. Voldek.jpg W tym znaczeniu horkruks może znaczyć: złamanie porządku życia', złamanie rytmu natury, gwałt na ustalonym porządku... choć J K Rowling (sama autorka Harrego Pottera) , nigdy nie powiedziała co oznacza ta nazwa. Jedynym znanym wytwórcą horkruksów, oprócz Lorda Voldemorta, jest Herpon Podły. Przypisy Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore en:Horcrux el:Πεμπτουσιωτές ca:Horricreu de:Horkrux es:Horrocrux fr:Horcruxe nl:Gruzielement ru:Крестраж fi:Hirnyrkki ja:ホークラックス uk:Горокракс et:Varikätk Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty Kategoria:Zaklęcia